Tools
Tools are Items that are used to increase the efficiency of certain processes. List of Tools See specific pages for more detailed information: *Pickaxe – Used to mine Stone related blocks and Ores faster. *Axe – Used to chop Wood related blocks and Pumpkins faster. *Shears – Used to obtain Wool from Sheep, as well as for mining Wool faster, and obtaining Leaves, Vines, Ferns, Large Ferns, Grass and Tall Grass. *Shovel – Used for breaking Dirt, Sand, Clay, and Gravel faster. Can also be used to turn Grass into a Grass Path. *Hoe – Used for turning Dirt, Grass Block, and Grass Path into Farmland to grow crops. *Sword – Used for attacking Mobs and other Players with higher damage. Used to break Cobwebs and Melons faster. *Flint and Steel – Used for setting Mobs and Blocks on Fire. Also used for igniting Creepers, TNT and a Nether Portal. *Bow – Used for attacking Mobs and other Players at a distance. *Clock – Used to tell the position of the Sun and the Moon. *Compass – Points towards the original spawn point. (Not one set by a Bed) *Fishing Rod – Used to catch Fish, junk and treasures in Water. *Maps – Used to load up parts of the world the Player has explored, and to pinpoint the location of other Players. *Glass Bottle – Used for Brewing and storing of Potions. *Carrot on a Stick – Used to guide tamed Pigs. *Shield - Used to block many types of Damage. *Trident - Used to hunt mobs. Golden Tools are twice as fast as Diamond Tools, with the exception of the Golden Sword, which does not do the same amount of damage as a Diamond Sword (and thus is slower to kill Mobs). Golden Tools also get better Enchantments than any other Tools. All Tools, with the exception of a Compass, a Map, a Clock, and a Glass Bottle, can be Enchanted as of Update 0.12.1 with effects like Efficiency, Infinity, Unbreaking, etc. Most Tools have a limited Durability depending on the tier, or having a fixed amount of uses. List of Appliances The Blocks in this list have infinite durability, unless stated otherwise: * Anvil – Used to Enchant, rename and repair other Tools. Does have durability. * Enchantment Table – Used to enchant Tools, Armor, and weapons. * Brewing Stand – Used to make Potions. * Cauldron – Used to hold water for Potions or Dying. * Chest – Used to hold other Items. * Crafting Table – Used to Craft items. * Dropper – Can hold Items, and then drop them when given a Redstone signal. * Dispenser – Can hold Items, and then utilise or dispense them when given a Redstone signal. * Ender Chest- Can hold other Items and accessible from other Ender Chests. * Hopper – Is a small Container, capable of transfering items to and from other containers. * Furnace – Used to smelt Items, and cook Food. Trivia * Tools are not stackable due to the fact that they have durability. The exception to this are empty Glass Bottles, Clocks, Maps, and Compasses. Category:Items Category:Craftable Category:Tools